King Bill
by Clay19
Summary: Bills ancestors married Werewolves, Witch's and Shapeshifters, giving them the ability to change forms. They then started mating with Faeries making them stronger. Then a King Faerie mated with a Queen Faerie and had Bill, combining their tribe. He then was then turned into a Vampire by Lilith.
1. Bills life

A Shapeshifter and a Werewolf got together and had a child that had both of their traits and that child married a Witch. Their son married a Faerie and over the years they married Faeries that were Royalty in a tribe, years later they had a son named William Thomas Compton or Bill. Since both of his parents were Faerie he became a full-blooded Faerie, and that helped unlock his other abilities. While he was in the woods he encountered a beautiful naked woman, dark as the night, who could move at astonishing speed. Astonished by the smell of his blood, the women named Lilith who told him she was a Vampire and she then asked him if he wanted to be a Vampire and he said yes.

When he couldn't find his Faerie family he decided to travel and meets many Vampires, Werewolves, Shapeshifters, Skinwalkers and Faeries. While he was away Lilith turned the Fae Macklyn Warlow into a vampire in the year 3500 BC, as she was 'told by God' that he would save the vampire race. However, Warlow grew to despise her after he attempted to return home four years later (against her advice), and then proceeded to slaughter his entire village, due to his vampiric instincts. He returned to the cave in which she slept, and used his photokinesis to destroy part of the ceiling of the cave, allowing the sun to come through and destroy the progenitor of all vampires. However, a small amount of her blood remained. Lilith's other progenies gathered her remains in an earthen jar.

When Bill found out that his Maker died at the hands of Macklyn Warlow her Progeny, he decided to find him and kill him. But he couldn't find him because he stayed away from Vampires. In April 9, 1835 he meet a human female by the name of Caroline Shelby who was born to Stewart and Claire Shelby, and moved to Bon Temps in around 1855. Coming from an upper-class Southern family. They got married and had a son Thomas and a daughter Sarah. When the Civil War broke out he went to fight and when he came back Thomas died of small pox.

When Caroline saw his red tears she shoot him, and when he didn't die she tried to flee Bill stopped her and glamour her into thinking he died and to leave with their daughter. He soon meet Lorena Krasiki and they spent years together. In 1905 they settled in San Francisco for a time, and frequently visited the Comstock Brothel run by Pamela Swynford De Beaufort. The pair delighted in torturing and slowly draining the prostitutes there. However, the much older and more powerful vampire Eric Northman.

Pamela or Pam fell in love with him and she wanted to join him but her Maker didn't want her to. So Bill and Eric got into a fight with Bill winning even thou he didn't use his other powers. When Jesse Compton died he got the Compton house back. He, Lorena and Pam decided to move back to Bon Temps to see what happened to his family. There he found out that his granddaughter Elizabeth married James Bellefleur.

They had a son Arthur who married someone and had James Bellefleur who married Caroline and had two sons. One of them had Andy and Portia and the other had Terry Bellefleur. Terry married Ariene and adopted Ariene's three kids Coby, Lisa Fowler and Mikey who is the son of Drew Marshall. He moves into his house with the two Vampires. He decides to not tell the Bellefler they are related.


	2. Bill meets Sookie

Bill was standing at six feet and five inches with short brown hair, wearing a black shirt under a black biker's jacket and had long black pants. Pam stood at five feet and four inches with long dark blond hair, wearing a black bikers jacket and a white tank top that clung to her E-cup full and round breasts. And long dark pants that showed off her shapely and round ass. Lorena stood at five feet and three inches and had long dark hair and dark eyes. Wearing a black dress that clung to her figure. Showing off her E-cup round breasts and tight ass.

"Now! Pam, Lorena while here! You will not cause any kind of ruckus or try and kill anybody. Because you know that part of my family lives here so I don't want you go around sucking people dry left and right. Do you understand me?" Bill asks them. "Yes, Bill!" Lorena says. Pam just nods her head yes. Bill went down to town trying to find somebody who would like to give him blood. And until he stopped abruptly, because there was amazing smell. It smell like a half-faerie.

And there she was walking into a restaurant in her uniform. Sookie stood at five feet and three inches with her long blond hair and her blue eyes. Wearing a white t-shirt that showed off her EE-cup full and round breast's, and a black skirt that clung to her ample full and round ass.

"About time you got here." Daphne Landry said. She was wearing the same uniform, with her long blond hair in a ponytail. "What's up?" she asks. "Well, as you can see we have a lot of customers. We needed you five minuets ago." Daphne said angrily, before staking off. Sookie gives her a what the fuck look.

Dawn Green and Amy Burley came toward Sookie with a tray full of food. "What crawled up her ass?" Sookie asks. Dawn a women with long brown hair and Amy had wavy brown hair and dark eyes, Tommy Mickens walks up to Sookie "Hey, baby! After are shift how about I take you on a date?" he asks. Tommy had short brown and brown eyes, "No, Tommy!" she walks to her best friend Tara Thornton.

Tara had dark skin with curly black hair and dark eyes, wearing a black t-shirt and black pants. "Tommey still trying to get into your pants?" she asked. "Tara!" "What you know he does, but you are a little virgin. You wouldn't know what to do?" she laughs. Sookie just slaps her arm, she doesn't mind about the virgin thing.

Sam start walking towards her, he just had a look on him that told her she was in trouble. "Sookie why were you late?" he asks. He stood at six five feet and three inches. He had short brown hair and dark eyes. "Well my brother called and said he will be visiting out of the blue." she says. "Huhh, well just get to work." he says.

Sookie walks up to Terry Bellefleur, "I need the orders for table three and four." she says. Terry with his light brown hair and sideburns and eyes. He pushes three plates, "For three," and two, "to number four." he smiles at her. She picks the plates up and put it in the trays, and walked to the tables where they belong.

Sookie drops the three plates for a family, and then the two plates for a elderly couple. Amy jogs over to Sookie, "Sookie, there is a man at the bar that wants you. And only you." she giggles. Sookie looks over to a man that was talking to her friend, he was dressed in black clothing and was very hansom.

She walks over to him just as he turns toward her and gets up. "Hello, beautiful!" he says. Tara laughs as Sookie blushes from his praise. "Can I have the pleasure of knowing your name." Sookie smiles, "It's Sookie Stackhouse. What's your's?" she asks. "My name is Bill Compton, I just moved into the old Compton house."

"Yeah, I know where it is." Bill smiles, "Good because I was wondering if you would like to go up there with me after your shift." Sookie looks uncertain, "I'm sorry but I,," she gets interrupted by Tara. "Sure she would just love to go." Tara says while smiling. Bill nodes his head, "Good, because if not I would die from not being in your presence." he grasp her hand and lays a kiss on her hand.

"I see you there. And thank you Tara!" while kissing her hand to. They watch as he leaves. "Tara why did you do that?" she asks. "Because you were about to say no. And you need to get laid, like pronto." she says. Sookie sighs 'but he would not be a bad thing to loose her virginity to that hansom man.'


End file.
